


shut up (i love you)

by pipperoni



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, binsung are mentioned for plot, changbin hyunjin woojin felix and jisung are mentioned, i saw this prompt and i had to, jeongin and seungmin arent even mentioned oof im sorry, youll see some hyunlix if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipperoni/pseuds/pipperoni
Summary: in which chan is rambling, and minho realises.





	shut up (i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> alternate summery for this fic: as someone rambles on, slowly leaning towards them and watching their face epxpression change as they say "what are you doing?" and then softly but deeply kissing them, pulling away and saying "i just realised how much i love you" prompt i saw on twitter and had to write something off of this. it turned out super short but im really proud of it, its probably the best fic i wrote yet asjkdad.

it was a hard day at the studio for chan, and he totally blames his two members. no, they're not members anymore, fuck them. changbin, jisung and chan gathered at the studio like every day to work on new music, only this time the environment was tense. jisung kept throwing comments to piss changbin off, and changbin got angry, ignoring jisung, which made the younger even more mad. but chan? chan was _pissed_ **.**  the two had been together for a few months, it was honestly a matter of time until they had their first argument, but he didn't think it would be that bad, the two made it impossible for any of them to work on the things needed. eventually, after two hours of useless bickering and an attempt of maybe getting something done, chan dismissed the two and went back home.

when chan arrived home, he fell into the couch, exhausted. its barely 12pm and he already wants to go to sleep.

“i heard the infamous couple had their first fight.” chan turned around to see his roommate, minho, preparing for lunch, since a few of his friends are coming over. woojin and hyunjin, was it? they were nice, chan liked them. woojin is a bit quiet but when he opens up he can make anyone laugh, even the dark lord changbin. hyunjin is very like minho, sassy and flirty, chan thought about introducing felix and hyunjin, they would go along well.

“don't remind me-” chan’s eyes followed minho as the younger came from the kitchen to sit near chan on the couch. “-it was horrible. jisung just kept throwing stupid comment while changbin was just silent all the time.” 

“oh god.”

“yup. and i had to deal with that for two hours. imagine what would've happened if we were going to have a full work day.”

minho smirked “i bet they're making out right now.”

“no way. they were going to cut each others throats. it was horrible, just being around them was so awkward. i couldn't even speak a single word, they just kept sassying each other! i was- what are you doing.”

chan stopped as he noticed how close from his face minho was. the younger had his eyes moving between the olders lips and eyes, making chan turn a bright red. it was only a matter of seconds until chan felt a soft but tender press of another lips on his.

“i just realised how much i love you.”

wait. _what._ love? _minho?_ the infamous lee minho loves chan? wow. it's not like chan has feelings for minho. sure, he's a good dancer, he's really cute, the way he can be the most sassy bitch but the most caring person a second later was really adorable, when he smiles it's like the whole world is lighting up and-

who is he kidding.

realising he might have made a mistake, since chan froze for a few minutes, minho started backing up a bit, whispering that he's sorry and that he made a mistake. the younger was about to leave, before chan held his hand and made him sit down.

“asshole. warn me next time, so i can kiss you back.”

at that, minho just smiled and came closer to chan, and pressing their lips together for the second time, only this time chan kissed back.

“you didn't say it back.”

chan was acting confused “say what back?”

“don't be a dick.”

“im joking, i love you too minho.”

“good, now help me make lunch and maybe you'll get some food.”

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me on skz's teasers on twitter @pipperonipip_


End file.
